Steamy Night
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: HunterLita oneshot. The 'Game' comes home to his wife, the 'Extreme' diva for a romantic evening. Please R&R!


**Steamy Night**

**Characters/Parings: my favorite couple, Hunter and Amy.**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Summary: the 'Game' comes home after a grueling tour to his wife, the Extreme diva' for a romantic night.**

**Date: September 22, 2005**

**Author's note: Once again, this is told from a 1st person point of view. And again, this is a one-shot fic.**

"I'm coming home tonight, Amy," my husband Hunter said over the phone. He called me from the airport.

"Really?" I asked, my insides sizzling like I was on a volcano.

"That's right. So when I get home tonight, I'm gonna take you in my arms and make love to you over and over again."

"I can't wait for tonight, baby."

Soon as we hung up the phone, I rushed to get through the day. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, better known as Triple H was one of the greatest wrestlers in history. He bust his ass day in and day out just so he could be the best in his prime.

Don't get me wrong, though. I love him so very much. Hunter made my dreams come true the day we got married. And it happened almost 5 years ago.

I can remember the day we first met. My best friend, Trish Stratus convinced me to go on this 'blind date' that I didn't wanna go on. I was in no mood to go on a date after my last boyfriend cheated on me with his trashy ex.

But, on that special night, Hunter captured my heart and soul when he smiled at me.

"Wow! Trish said you were pretty but you're absolutely beautiful," he said.

Deep down inside, I felt the same way. He was so good-looking! Hunter had the most sparkling brown eyes I'd ever seen! From his dirty blond hair to his vanilla complexion, I was immediately hooked! I knew deep down inside, I had found my man!

I don't remember what we had for dinner or what I was eating. Hunter told me that wrestling was his life and Ric Flair inspired him to get into the business.

"I was a fan of his growing up. I just wanted to accomplish what he accomplished," he told me.

"I agree with you. Being inspired makes you the person you are today," I replied with a smile.

"You're so easy to talk to, Amy. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and you'll always understand."

I blushed with fever. "Thank you, Hunter."

"I mean it. One look at you, I'm hooked. Since I'm not seeing anyone at this time, I assume you're in the same shape?" he smiled.

"That's right."

"Good. Because I can't stand the face of another man holding you in his arms or kissing you passionately," Hunter said.

"I feel the same way."

As he drove me home, I couldn't stop staring at his face. Hunter was so incredibly handsome! If the chemistry between us continues to intensify, maybe marriage could be the next top priority. Deep down inside, I knew he was the one!

"You know, I could find my way in your house and make love to you, Amy," Hunter said as we stood at my front door.

My body began to tingle as I imagined our naked bodies pressed firmly together. "But?"

"But I like you. And once we're husband and wife, I want everything to be just right."

"You seem to be pretty sure of yourself, Hunter."

"I'm pretty sure about us, honey." he leaned over and kissed me sweetly. I was shocked as out bodies came together. Every fiber of my being cried out for the fulfillment of his love. I needed some more, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Whew! You're some kind of lady. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Hunter said as we pulled apart.

I smiled. "Not yet. Why?"

"I have to see you again, Amy. The sooner, the better."

We spent the next night together and another one after that. Hunter and I had some very similar thing in common; our tastes in the same foods, music, movies and books were unbelievable. More importantly, we had our belief in God. We believe in going to church every Sunday and raising a good, nurtured family.

After three years of dating, Hunter and I became engaged to be married. It happened when he took me to a very classy restaurant that serves only the best French food in the city. I knew I looked good with my man as we were led to our table.

Once we settled down in out seats, Hunter held my hand and looked deeply in my eyes.

"I love you so much, Amy. Will you marry me?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

A couple next to us smiled as Hunter placed the ring on my finger. "Amy, I would love nothing more than to take you back home and make love to you."

"But..." I said with a grin.

"But I respect you very much also, baby. I know what your boyfriend did to you and he's a loser for cheating on you. I think it's best we should wait until our wedding night for us to make love. That way it'll be more exciting for us."

"You do that for me?" I was stunned.

"Hunter kissed my hand. "Of course, honey."

Six months later, at 4:oo p.m., I became Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley in a huge wedding ceremony. At the wedding reception 45 minutes later, my parents beamed proudly as my husband and I danced for the very first time as a married couple. I couldn't believe my dream man had found me!

"A penny for your thoughts. I must say, you're the most beautiful bride in here. That dress fits you like a glove and I'm so crazy about you," Hunter whispered in my ear.

I giggled like I was a naughty schoolgirl. "You look so good in your tuxedo."

"Amy, stop it. You're gonna swell my head."

Three hours later, we went to a hotel not too far from where my old house and we had our wedding night there. I was nervous since this is the first time I'll be making love to Hunter. He gave me some time to go into the bathroom.

When I came out, I wore a black, lack ensemble, feeling a little nervous. My new husband stood, looking devilishly handsome in the nude. My eyes searched every inch as I went into his loving arms.

"Amy Dumas-Helmsley, you're the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. I can't believe you're mine," Hunter said in a raspy voice.

"Vice versa, I'm just as lucky," I replied as we exchanged heated kisses. His hand rubbed my back in a soothing manner as his kisses grew more aggressive. My body began to relax as we fell on the bed and began the lovemaking process.

After removing my ensemble, Hunter began kissing my stomach and worked his way up to my breasts, teasing my nipples with the tip of his tongue. I arched my back and moaned his name as his fingers caressed my vagina, rubbing and pressing on my clitoris. I just couldn't wait to have him. Soon, I was exploded with a powerful orgasm.

"Oh, Hunter. Please make love to me," I pleaded, my insides sizzled like I was on a hot stove.

As he moved on top of me, he said, "are you scared, baby?"

"A little. But I know you'll never hurt me."

"I love you, Amy. I'll never in my life hurt you."

Slowly, he parted my legs and slid inside of me very slowly. The pressure was so great, my eyes grew teary. But then the pain became a dull ache and I screamed when Hunter into me in a sensuous rhythm. I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, so pure and so magical. My hand searched all over his back as I felt very first orgasm coming strong.

Hunter's thrusts escalated as I lifted my hips. The center of my being ached with the kind of loving I had always wanted in my life. When the time came, I reached the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy that left me trembled.

"Oh, my God!" I screamed with excitement.

Since then, our lives were as perfect as it could be. Hunter and I continued wrestling as planned. We bought a lovely house in the suburbs and recently bought a summer home out in California. Even throughout time, my husband always managed to have time to spend with me.

Nightfall came quickly and the atmosphere changed. Hunter wouldn't be home for another 25 minutes so I went ahead and prepared for his arrival. I lit 50 candles in the bedroom and played his favorite romantic cd I'd burned on the computer sometime last year. Then, I took a quick shower and changed into a black, filmy nightgown. I could hear the thundering rain pouring outside as I sat in the living room and waited for my very sexy husband.

Sure enough, one minute later, I heard the door open. Hunter walked in, soaking wet but looking very handsome. He immediately dropped his bags, which left me to jump from the sofa and leap into his loving arms. Sharing deep, probing kisses, Hunter and I were making up for lost time.

"I've missed you so much," I said with a much needed smile.

Hunter kissed my forehead gently. "Amy, you don't know how much I've missed you. When I was in Rome, the only thing I was thinking about was you."

"Well, now you're home. Why don't we take this party to the bedroom? I have a huge 'welcome home' surprise for you." I smiled at him seductively.

Hunter wasted no time picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom. Once we were there, he stood astonished. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly before letting me down. There, I removed his coat, jacket, shirt and tie. Hunter moaned when I started kissing his massive chest, filling me with his wondrous rapture like always. He tucked my hair around my ear, leaving my neck and collarbone open for his kisses. Sure enough, my husband did just that.

I grabbed his hands and placed them over my face gently. Hunter kissed my forehead gently as he eased his expert fingers down to the mounds of my breasts softly, caressing my nipples through the nightgown I'd wore.

"Amy, you're the most beautiful woman I'd ever have the pleasure of marrying. I'm so glad you're my wife," Hunter said in that soothing tone of his. It was like we were on our honeymoon all over again.

My husband picked me up and placed me down on the bed. There, he removed my nightgown and started caressing my breasts, thumbing my swollen nipples like they were swellbuds. I held on for dear life as his tongue encircled them. Hunter rubbed my stomach with his fingers before easing them down to my throbbing vagina.

My clitoris immediately became a swollen nub as Hunter pressed his fingers deeper inside of me, making me moist, creamy and wet with passion. Then I really lost control when he eased my legs over his shoulders and nibbled my vaginal walls. I screamed and moaned as a powerful orgasm tore through my heated flesh.

At that point, I couldn't wait to have him in me. Hunter must've read my mind because he was naked in a matter of seconds.

We merged as one and began working to reach our orgasms. There was no place I'd rather be than in my husband's loving and protective arms. The flickering candlelight and the thundering downpour became the factor in our intimacy. Hunter rubbed and caressed my back and, at the same time, he pounded inside of me more furiously.

The first ripple of orgasm made me tremble. I wanted to be his passionate princess, ready and willing to give myself to him everyday and every night. When the time came, Hunter and I held each other tight as a second climax sealed our fate.

"I have another surprise for you, honey," I said as we laid, tangled up in each other's arms.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" Hunter asked with interest.

"What if I told you we're gonna have a baby?"

"He was stunned beyond belief. "When did you..."

"This morning after you called me. Just to make sure, why don't you..."

Hunter covered my bodies with sweet kisses. "Amy, this is the 'Game' you're talking to."

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
